


Fall In Slow Motion

by ObsidianMichi



Series: Solas and Eirwen Shorts [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianMichi/pseuds/ObsidianMichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After events in Emprise du Leon, Eirwen Lavellan is unable to sleep. Solas comforts her in her quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall In Slow Motion

Eirwen flopped back onto her mattress. Bouncing, up and down, with each lumpy and rolling fluctuation of feathers, she allowed a slow sigh to escape her. Here, in the darkness of her room, it was easy to forget. Below, she could hear the yells and cheers of celebration. Another one. The sixtieth in the past six months. Her fingers gripped her sheets and she closed her eyes.

_I’d rather be sleeping._

Another yell sent her rolling onto her stomach. Eirwen grabbed the pillow, slamming it down on top of her head. The last few weeks in the Emprise du Leon had been one test after another in exhaustion and misery, tempting frostbite at every turn. The grisly features of the red Templars, the fallen faces of her friends as they broke lock after lock in the cages holding the villagers. All those villagers they’d been too late to save. The genuine worries about setting up Inquisition camps among the outgrowths of red lyrium, _blighted_ lyrium.

She swallowed.

Beyond her window, the crackle of magic sparked through the air. More mages sending up magical flares, exploding into fireworks. A rain of colors, purples, yellows, reds, greens, blues, and golds, glittering in diadems and flashing on the closed glass doors off her balcony. The room lit in color, brilliant flashes, blinding. They rippled across the walls and ceiling. As if she were floating underwater and watching the sun rise, beams of soft pink, red, and gold light filtering down through a crystal clear lake.

_Josephine and Leliana said I didn’t need to attend this one. I put in my time, shook the right hands, smiled at the soldiers, and congratulated them on a hard won victory. Now, I just want to go to bed._

Still, sleep felt so very far away.

“Vhenan,” Solas’ voice came from the door.

Lowering the pillow from her eyes, Eirwen sat up. Her eyes dropped to her shirt, the long, soft button down human male shirt she’d bought on a shopping trip in Val Royeaux. Hardly proper sleeping attire for one of her current station, yet she hadn’t truly cared until this moment. Lowering the pillow over her bare legs, she pulled it tight against her stomach. “Solas.”

“Leliana said I might find you here,” he said. He walked forward, his gait easy though the tightness surrounding his eyes indicated he was uncomfortable. “She seemed concerned.”

“It’s been a long trip.” Eirwen glanced at him as he seated himself on the bed.

Solas stretched out a hand, brushing his fingers up through her hair and pushed back her bangs. His warm hand gentle on her cool skin. His thumb passed over her forehead, stroking her skin. “You do not seem ill.”

Slowly, she shook her head. “Just tired.”

“That is a relief,” he said. “With all we have seen and done these past few weeks, it is also unsurprising.”

She smiled. “It won’t ever go away, will it?”

“No,” he replied. His hand slid down the side of her face, until he cupped her cheek. “However, in time, it may grow easier.”

Despite their continued closeness, he remained uncomfortable in her quarters. He preferred to keep his own space, to keep some distance between them. She understood, he was a proud man and he took his time. Sometimes a little too quick, sometimes a little too eager, yet always drawing back, wanting to give her space. She could not deny he cared. Not with the way his eyes lingered, not with the teasing smile, or his willingness to engage in their quiet moments together. Sleeping in her bed at Skyhold though was a no go. He valued his privacy far too much for that. They were a poorly kept secret at best and open displays of affection occurred only rarely.

“Try not to dwell upon it,” he said. “There is so much in this world beyond our control and you did far more than any could expect.”

Her gaze dropped, hands pressing tightly across the pillow. “So,” she murmured. “Why doesn’t it feel like enough?”

“One cannot take back tragedy, vhenan.”

She glanced up, tilting her head. Her smile thinned and grew faint. “Sometimes,” she said. “I just wish I could undo this whole miserable mess.”

He leaned forward, lips brushing across her forehead. Left a tingle as they went. His mouth moved down to her temple, then her ear. Until he blew hard on her skin. One hand wrapping around her waist, sliding underneath the soft silk to tease the sensitive spot above her hip.

In spite of herself, Eirwen giggled.

“Ah,” he said, tapping her nose. “There we are.”

Eirwen smiled. “Are you sure you want to be up here?” she asked. “The rogue elven apostate in the Inquisitor’s quarters. People will talk.”

“Let them,” he said. “I am more concerned for your well-being than I am about providing fodder for some noble’s shallow gossip.”

She laughed. “You’ve never been one to care for what other people thought.”

“Untrue,” he replied. “I do not care how they perceive me.” He stroked her cheek. “I do worry over how those opinions might affect you, vhenan. Your opinions, your thoughts, your worries, even what think of me, have all grown important.” His warm breath sent a nervous shiver racing across her skin. “You have not been yourself for some time.”

“I suppose not,” she said. She swallowed. “I don’t care about them, Solas.”

“Mmm,” he murmured, vibrations of his mouth shook on her temple. “Usually, you are the one to awaken me from my melancholy.” He slid onto the bed, taking the pillow from her hands. “You seek me out, draw me back.” Then, he wrapped a second hand around the back of her head and rested his forehead on hers. “In my angriest and darkest moments, you have always provided comfort and a willing ear.” She felt him smile. “It is only fair if I do the same.” His thumb rose to her ear, lightly tracing fine ridges up toward the tip. “I confess, I miss the sound of your laughter, vhenan.”

“I long to hear yours,” Eirwen replied. Her fingers following the lines in the rough fabric of his shirt up to his neck. She found his warm skin, hands wrapping about his head. Lifting her head until their noses brushed. “I just want you to be happy, Solas.”

His mouth caught hers, pulling her close. Warm rough lips, a warm rough mouth, teeth and tongue plied against her. His hand passed down her back, lifting her up, arching her body, as he tilted her head. She turned toward him, tongue slipping past his defenses. Her hands gripped his head, teasing the tips of his ears with her thumbs.

She felt him grin. Felt him toss her down.

Her back hit the mattress, his hand slid down her leg. Fingertips skating over soft skin, light as a butterfly flirting with the water of a pond. His lips pressed to her knee, then down the inside of her thigh. Slowly, lightly, gently.

Eirwen gasped. “Solas.”

His teeth closed on the inside of her leg. “Lie still for me, vhenan.”

Overhead, the ceiling burned brightly with flashes of color.

Her back arched.

Suddenly, she was glad that sleep was indeed so very far away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of those kiss meme prompts, which was "Kiss on the leg". I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
